Some Risks Are Worth Taking (phan)
by Tmnt 2012 rocks
Summary: Dan sends a tweet that he never expects amazingphil to answer... until he does. One-shot phanfic about how Dan and Phil met (most of it isn't canonically accurate, but whatever). Not much PDA, since it was my English project. (Not super romance-y)


**A/N: So, in school, we had to write about a life-changing moment of a relative or role model. Since I am phan trash, I wrote a (toned down) phanfic. I got an A. Yes, this is exactly as it was when I submitted it to my teacher. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own danisnotonfire or amazingphil.**

Some Risks Are Worth Taking

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

I groan as my alarm clock wakes me from my peaceful slumber. Why did I have to go to college today? Why?

After about a minute, I roll over and check the time. The clock read 5:45 AM, which meant that I had to get up now. I turn off the alarm and do my typical routine of showering, getting dressed, and eating breakfast. After that, I check the time again. It was 6:30, so I had about ten minutes before I had to leave for my 7:00 class.

As usual, I open up my laptop and, after tuning it on, quickly type in my password and go to twitter. I grin when I see that my favorite YouTuber, AmazingPhil, had tweeted about one of my favorite bands, Muse. I write a response to his tweet, typing, "Muse is awesome!" and, after some hesitation, "Who's your favorite band member?" My mouse hovers over the send button. Maybe I should take the question out and keep it like all the other times I tweeted him, I doubt he's going to respond to it anyway, and I would probably just look stupid, asking a question that he never answers. Then again, who knows? He might actually respond, and I'll never know if I don't send it. After a few more moments, I figure I might as well, and click send, before turning to look at the time to make sure I wasn't late. The clock reads 6:42. My eyes widen, and I quickly grab my school stuff and run out the door, barely making it to class.

A few hours later, I get back to my dorm and fall face first onto my unmade bed, then sigh into my pillow. "Why must I have so much homework?" I mumble, my voice muffled by the pillow. I sigh again, then sit up, pushing the fringe of my short brown hair out of my face while making a mental note to start my homework in half an hour.

I then grab my laptop and log in, going to twitter once again. Surprisingly enough, I have a notification. Figuring it's probably just a new follower or something, I click on it.

Wait. This can't be right.

AmazingPhil responded to my tweet?!

I stare at the screen for a few seconds, dumbfounded, before I let out an inhuman squeal of excitement. He actually responded! This was definitely worth the risk of looking like a fool.

I quickly open my response box and type back, "Really? I personally like Matt better, but Dominic is probably my second favorite." I think for a few more seconds, then add, "What's your favorite of their albums?" before pressing send, hoping that the question didn't sound as dorky to Phil as it did to me.

While waiting to see if he will reply or not, I check other social media, like Facebook and MySpace. Right as I sign out of MySpace, I see the notification symbol pop up on my twitter tab. I eagerly click over and see that AmazingPhil has responded to my tweet by saying "My favorite is probably "Origin of Symmetry." You?" I grin, and start preparing a response.

We end up talking for about an hour and a half, eventually switching over to direct messaging so we wouldn't be spamming our followers. After that, it became a regular thing for me to message Phil right when I got back from college. Later into our friendship, we Skyped for the first time, which was nerve racking since I knew it was a lot different than just texting, but it turned out alright. Now me and Phil have finally set up a date for about two weeks from now where we're going to meet in person for the first time at the Manchester Piccadilly station. I'm pretty nervous about it, but I'm also excited to actually see Phil in the flesh. I wonder what it will be like?

Two weeks later, the train rolled into the Manchester Piccadilly station. My heart beat faster. What if he thinks I look strange or something? Well, we have seen each other on Skype, so I suppose there's always that.

I shakily stood up and walked towards the opening doors of the train. What if I can't find him? What if he forgot to come?

I stepped off, and looked around me. It wasn't a particularly busy day, but there was still a good amount of people. I scanned the area for Phil, then felt my phone vibrate. It was Phil, texting me a description of where he was in the station so we could find each other. I start looking for the place Phil described.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of ebony hair some distance away. Is it Phil? I begin jogging towards it, and as I get closer the hair begins to bear even more resemblance to Phil's. The person with the ebony hair turns their face towards me.

"Phil," I say, a smile forming on my face

His eyes light up. "Dan," he responds back, standing up and opening his arms wide.

We hug, and I have never been happier about taking a risk.


End file.
